


Hello, Stranger

by mnk_keyakinogi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnk_keyakinogi/pseuds/mnk_keyakinogi
Summary: Find more of my Os on Wattpad (same username)
Relationships: Sugai Yuuka/Habu Mizuho
Kudos: 10





	Hello, Stranger

"A refill." Yuuka yells over the blasting music into the ear of a female bartender.

At this point, Yuuka had lost count of how many glasses of cheap wine she'd consumed. With being such a light drinker as well she could feel the effect it was having on her. Yuuka sips slowly on her new glass, times of her once happy past in mind. She thought back to the times of her ex, who had recently broken up with her for another. She thought back to when they'd first been caught by Yuuka's parents in the rich girls' bedroom.. that was the day Yuuka had to officially come out her family.

She also thought about times when all five of them would eat around one table together, until the business calls would interrupt of course, and to when her parents would spoil their daughter's girlfriend. But just like every relationship, it never ended happily.

"I can't continue being with you."

Yuuka thought that being intoxicated would drown the heart break she felt, but it only caused herself more pain. Feelings do come out more when tipsy. She felt her chest tighten, and a lump forming in her throat.

"Wine in a nightclub?"

Yuuka jumps, sniffled and wiped her dried cheeks as fast as she could. She turns her head to the voice, tilting it up as the other towered over her.

"Mmm.. is there something wrong with wine?"

"Oh, no no, nothing wrong with that." The short haired stranger says. "Say, what's a girl like you doing in this place anyway?" Yuuka sighs, well aware that the girl next to her was probably just trying to flirt her way through to taking her home.

"Long story, short, I just got dumped. If you're looking for a booty call then I'm not your girl."

The stranger puts her hands up in defense, "Chill, I'm just here with friends. They only wanted to drag my introvert butt out."

The stranger points her thumb behind her to a booth that seated four other girls. Her eyes than shifted one booth over. It was Akane and her new girlfriend. Yuuka quickly turns back to the front, slowly starting to panic. What's she doing here?!

"Is everything alright? Do you know one of them--"

"No." I cut her off. "The booth right behind yours, do you see the girl that's all gums?" Yuuka feels the girl turn her head, taking a glance and snorted.

"What a way to describe a smile. Accurate though. Is that the ex?"

Yuuka nods and abruptly stands, slightly loosing her balance. The stranger catches Yuuka's arm to help her regain her posture.

"Jeez, how many glasses have I had.." Yuuka mutters to herself, dizzy.

"About nine, if I remember correctly." She answers bluntly.

"Ah... right.. Well, I'm going to go before she sees me. Thanks for keeping me company for such a short while." A little weirded out that the stranger had been watching her.

"Its no problem-- Oh. I'll take you home. I'm sure my friends won't mind."

"No no, you should stay, I can just call my-- a cab."

"Butler? I knew you were an ojou-sama. Do you plan on waiting for him on a loud street full of irresponsible drunks?" She questions sarcastically. I guess that was kind of a bad idea. "I insist, really, I haven't touched a sip of alcohol all night. I'll just go tell my friends, wait here."

And she leaves, Yuuka unable to resist any further. She watches the girl reach her table, exchanging a few words. The group of girls lean their heads out the booth, their attention adjusting to her. Yuuka bows her head slightly, a small apology for stealing a member of their group, and watches as they exchange some more words, nods and cheers coming from their table. Not long after the stranger approaches with her coat in hand.

"Let's go?"

"Okay."

"Mizuho, by the way. My name, Habu Mizuho. But you can call me Mizu." She says whilst draping her long coat over Yuuka's bare shoulders.

"Thank you.." I smile at her kindness. "I'm Sugai Yuuka."

The cold breeze outside smacked us as we left those doors. Yuuka looks over at Mizuho to see that she only had a light jersey on. Feeling bad, as she was about to take the coat back off, Mizuho touched her hand stopping her.

"Keep it on." She says. "I'm not that cold."

"Ah..okay. Thank you."

\- - - - -

"So why did you guys break up?" She looks over at me from taking in the outside view, apologizing right after when she saw the sour reaction I had given. I wasn't mad that she asked. Somewhat annoyed at the fact that I saw her earlier. I just wanted to forget I ever saw them.

"Guess she just found a new love interest."

"Eeeh... I don't understand though.. I mean, no offence to her, but she let go of someone so much better looking."

I smile a little at that knowing she was only trying to make me feel better. Manaka, Akane's new girlfriend, was a pretty girl with the perfect personality, too perfect even. I've met her a few times before when me and Akane were still together. I could understand why Akane fell for her.

"Well, not all relationships go according to plan, right?"

"That's true..." she trails off.

Did she also have a break up? Yuuka thinks to herself.

The rest of the ride home was silent after that. I was sure she also was reliving moments of her past just as I was.

. . . . .

"Do you want to come in?" Yuuka asks, stopping Mizuho in her tracks as she was about to walk away.

"Eh, uhh, if it's alright with your parents..."

"It's okay they're not home." Yuuka snickers at her nervousness. Opening the door she first lets Mizuho through before herself, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Wow! This place is amazing.."

"It is, isn't it? Got to bless my family for their hard work." Yuuka says whilst hanging their coats.

The two made their way to the main lounge where Mizuho again complimented the interior before seating herself.

"Ah! I'm gonna get myself a drink? Would you like one as well?" Yuuka asks. "My dad has a bourbon collection if you're into that?"

"Uh.. bourbon..please." Mizuho says with hesitation, indeed needing something in her system to ease her nerves.

A few minutes later, Yuuka came back with two bottles, wine, and a bourbon bottle foreign to Mizuho's eyes.

"You must really love wine." Mizuho snickers, scooting aside to allow Yuuka to pour her a glass.

"But this is not just any wine. It's...." She looks at the foreign label on the cover. "Eh, I don't know what it is."

She and Mizuho laughs at her own airheadedness before getting up to retrieve glasses.

After a few bottles were finished, and freshly consumed beverage now boosting her adrenaline, Yuuka couldn't control herself from her long awaited desires. Since the stranger had approached her earlier in the night, Yuuka found the girl to be absolutely stunning. Her lightly dyed hair that reached just below her jaw contrasted well with her sharp facial features. She was just too perfect. Unbelievably stunning that Yuuka herself wanted to ravish her then and there. How could a person like this exist? She had thought to herself many times as she had stolen many glances on the way home.

Mizuho immediately responded to the kiss. It wasn't a hungry one, but is also wasn't just a peck. Yuuka fixed her position as she now sat on Mizuho's lap, the taller girl's hands rest under her bottom for support, cheeks fitting perfectly in her big slender hands, cupping them. The action caused Yuuka to let out a moan in between their kisses. Mizuho begins to trail kisses along her jaw, to her collarbone and to the back and front of her neck, searching around to see if Yuuka had any nearby weak spots. Yuuka tilts her head to the side slightly giving better access to Mizuho loving every bit of where the girl touched. Finally, Mizuho had found what she was searching for. Yuuka let out a sudden gasp of air as the other girl had nibbled and planted wet kisses on her earlobe. Yuuka was sure she had no weak spots as Akane hadn't been able to find any when they were intimate.

Tugging at the bottom hem of Yuuka's shirt, Mizuho slowly starts to lift it off the girls' body. Yuuka feeling her do so, grabbed the hem of her shirt discarding the fabric quickly from her body before chucking it aside. They continued from what they had started. Mizuho's lip were again trailing wet kisses on Yuuka's neck as Yuuka had her fingers in the other girls' locks, leading her towards the spot she once felt pleasure in. Mizuho's hands rested on Yuuka hips, massaging her hourglass-like waist. She then slides up the sides of the older girls' body, feeling the smoothness of her skin before attempting to unclasp her bra. Yuuka breaks away slightly to let the girl slide the straps off her arms. Mizuho couldn't help but stare at her cherry blossom colored nipples.

A finger lay under her chin, guiding her view back up to Yuuka's eyes. "Eyes up here.."

Saying that in an erotic way had sparked something inside of Mizuho. She could not believe such a women like Sugai Yuuka would be under her grasp right now. Her silky long black hair that's now ruffled, her pale, white skin, the perfect shape and size of her mounds, the curve of her hips and abdominal lines defining her packs with every move she made. She was just too beautiful. Mizuho couldn't imagine how much more perfect she'd look fully undressed.

Suddenly Yuuka gets off of Mizuho and begins to walk away. She turns upon not hearing the other girl following.

"Not coming?" She ask while unbuttoning her jeans.

Stunned for a short second before coming beck to reality, Mizuho jumps up off the sofa they had been on and follows the retreating back of Yuuka. Just like Yuuka, who was sure her parents were away, Mizuho discarded of her clothes just like Yuuka had with her jeans.

The slam of Yuuka's door was all it took to know what happened next. In each other embrace, they had become one.

\- - - - -

_The next morning_

"--doubt they did." In her sleep, Yuuka heard hush whispers from outside her door.

"Ouch!" "Shhhhh"

"I'm sorry! I tripped--......why are there--.....everywhere again?"

Again? Yuuka awakes, eyes widening in realization. It was her parents. She cursed to herself for being so forgetful. She turned to the girl beside her, trying to remember her name.

"Um... Miho?.. Miho!.." No response. She nudges her. "Hey Miho, wake up."

"Mmm..."

"Should we go surprise her?" Yuuka hears from outside her door, making the girl panic more.

"Miho!" She shakes her more aggressively.

"My name's Mizuho.." Mizuho lifts her tired head towards Yuuka, eyes in a squint from the mornings brightness.

"Ugh, I'm not worried about that right now. My parents! They're here and you have to hide!"

Mizuho rolls off the bed in panic, hitting the ground with a groan. Yuuka sniffled a laugh.

"Did you hear that?"

"Just roll under my bed, quickly. I don't think they'll see you."

"Have you seen the size of me? My feet will hang out." Mizuho tries to fit her naked self under, legs hanging out as predicted.

"Bend your body or something. Just hur--"

"Ah! Yuuka! We didn't wake you up, did we?"

"Mom! Dad! You're back so early.. haha.. " Yuuka says in a rather uneasy tone, afraid her parents will find Mizuho. "I thought you'd be back in two weeks?"

"Well.. there is still a lot of work, but since we were passing by, I wanted to visit my daughter. Are you really alright by yourself all the time?" Yuuka's mom worries, sitting at the end of the bed.

Yuuka's dad's phone rings that instant. The conversation ended in a few seconds.

"We got to go." He informs his wife. He walks towards Yuuka and kisses her lightly on the head. "I'll see you hopefully in a few days." Then leaves the room.

Yuuka's mom holds her hand tightly, worried about her only daughter being alone.

"Mom, I'm fine," Yuuka assures her mom. "You know I always tend to entertain myself somehow."

"Oh but it's so lonely in this big ol' house. Should I call up Nen to stay over?"

"Ah, about that.. we called it quits.. um, a day or two ago."

"Eh, really?" Yuuka's mom didn't seem that all surprised. "I did get an odd feeling about her the last time she visited.. hmm."

"Sayaka!"

"Ah! Also Yuuka.." Her mother says getting up off her daughters bed. "You might want to work on your 'hiding people' skills. I could see a foot under your bed." She snorts from seeing her daughter's reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my Os on Wattpad (same username)


End file.
